Challenging Fate
by darkpassenger815
Summary: Two years have passed since the death of Leslie Burke. Jesse goes to Terabithia on the anniversary of her death to pay tribute to her. Things happen and he finds he has the power to reverse time! With this newfound power, can Jess change fate and bring his best friend back? Explores both Leslie Didn't Die and Leslie is Dead concepts.


**Author's Note: Hello! I'll keep this relatively short. This is my first ever fanfic so please be nice! I accept criticism but only the constructive kind! Recently played Life is Strange for the 5th time and then got this idea to mix it with a story I've loved since childhood. Also I'm taking suggestions for the title. I'm not sold on the one I chose. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bridge to Terabithia or Life is Strange or any of the characters and concepts contained in either.**

It was around mid day. Jess Aarons walks down that all too familiar dirt road. His destination, a very special place. The place where he spent his days with his best friend Leslie. This also was not any old day. It's been two years since it happened. The day it all went wrong.

"That day again huh?" said Jess as he crossed the bridge. He glanced at the shield he had painted almost two years ago. _Nothing Crushes Us._ He smiled a sad smile to himself as he crossed the remainder of the bridge. He basked in the air of the forest. Despite the tragedy that happened there on this day two years ago, he can't help but still feel that this place was magical.

Jess then arrived at his true destination. The royal castle of Terabithia. He had decided to make it a tradition to come here alone on the anniversary of Leslie's death. He would come here, draw a picture of her and just go home. It wasn't the most glamorous of tributes out there but he feels it fits Leslie well. Something simple yet beautiful.

"Hey Leslie," Jess started. "It's that day again. I still regret not asking you to come with Ms. Edmunds and me to the museum. I know you don't blame me. I just blame myself. Especially since we never had a chance to say goodbye...great now I'm talking to dead people. What's wrong with me?"

Jess then went silent and started work on his latest drawing. Even two years after her death Leslie continued to be an endless source of inspiration for him. Each drawing of her was different in its own way while still capturing everything that made her, _her._ Today, he'd be drawing a picture of her as queen of Terabithia, with P.T. at her side surrounded by falling Sakura petals. He had learned about those in history class and what they symbolized. Something beautiful that blooms quickly and disappears almost just as fast. Just like his friendship with Leslie.

He wanted to add a nice little touch to the picture. He wondered what it would be. He smiled and did it. Drawing upon his memory of her when they went to church together, he decided to have her wearing her signature high top sneakers with her royal garments. He chuckled to himself as he finished the drawing.

Just then he looked up and saw something that he wanted to add to the drawing. It was a strange blue butterfly that he swore was sparkling but he figured his imagination was playing tricks on him. Not at all an uncommon thing when he was in Terabithia. Right as he was going to look back to his notepad the butterfly attacked his face. He tried to swipe it away but didn't realize his shoe was untied. He tripped over it and went tumbling off of the edge of the treehouse. Time seemed to slow down as he looked up at the sky and screamed. Everything went blurry. He closed his eyes bracing himself for impact. To his surprise it didn't come. He found himself in front of the bridge looking at the shield. _Nothing Crushes Us._

"What the hell?" he said trying to compose himself. Jess looked at his surroundings dumbfounded.

"Wasn't I at the castle? Did I just imagine falling?" Jess then looked at his notebook and was completely surprised at what he saw, or what he didn't see rather.

His new drawing was gone.

"Well, looks like I imagined the whole thing. Not the strangest thing I've come up with here..." He said as he started his walk back to the castle. As he was walking up to it, he heard a crackling noise as one of the planks on the treehouse came loose and was falling right on top of him. He raised his hands in defence and it happened again. The world went blurry but this time he saw what happened. He saw as the plank go back to where it was supposed to be. As if he just hit rewind on an old VHS tape. He let go.

"Hmmmm I wonder..." he said as he waited a few seconds for the plank to fall again. Once it did he raised his hand towards it. The same thing happened. Flabberghasted Jess took a deep breath as he looked at his shaking hand.

Somehow he suddenly had the power to reverse time.


End file.
